


You don't tell him...

by pyropinkfish



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Unrequited Love, grif is a sad bby, grifs pov, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't tell him that it hurts. You don't tell him a lot of things. </p><p>--</p><p>A freestyle poem Grimmons about Grif and what information he withholds from Simmons. I've edited the format so it flows better.</p><p>~*~ pyrogavinofree on tumblr ~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't tell him...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically theres no way Grif isn't in extreme pain.

You don't tell him it hurts.

You don't tell him that every step on his leg is so agonizing that you can barely breathe. 

You don't tell him that sometimes his arm stops working because Sarge didn't bother to properly wire the nerves. 

You don't tell him how how the medicine that prevents your body from rejecting the organs he gave you makes you violently ill. 

You don't tell him the only way you get some relief is to sleep it off. 

You don't tell him that you can't even look in the mirror without breaking down because it's not you anymore, it's him looking back, and you don't tell him that you want to cry at the thought he might be able to feel how bad it hurts. 

You don't tell him you tried to cut his leg and arm and eye off. 

You don't tell him how you tried to stop taking the meds. 

Or the time you took all of the morphine in hopes it'll stop his heart. 

Or that you started smoking two packs a day because it's the only thing that calms you down.

You don't tell him that you have nightmares. 

That when you sleep, you're worried he'll die and Sarge will glue the rest of his flesh on your body. 

You don't tell him that when you wake up screaming in horror that it's because you dreamt that the fucking tank was back to crush the right side of your body. 

You don't tell him that you don't look at his eye because it should have been you that got the robotic "upgrade." 

You didn't tell him 'thank you' for the organs because you wanted to die.

You don't tell him that when he let your hands slip from his grip, you were scared because you wanted to go. 

Because you wanted to stop the pain. 

That the ice numbed you, it would have been the nicest thing he could have done for you. 

You don't tell him these because when you look at his wrist, you can see his self hate. 

You don't tell him because if he hated his body so much, how could he love it on you? 

You don't tell him because you love him so damn much and just being so close is killing you. 

You don't tell him because he needs you there.

So make jokes and try to pretend it's okay. 

Because he needs you to be okay.

So that just maybe, he'll be okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a sad thing uwu


End file.
